olerafandomcom-20200214-history
Flange the Vicious Dog
Flange the Vicious Dog is the first member of the Hollow Family. He is an identical copy of Flange created by the Seed of Truth and as a result has most of his abilities. Flange is a conditional boss meaning he only appears when certain conditions set by the Seed are met. Lore After centuries of loneliness the Seed of Truth created the Hollow Family in an attempt to alleviate its condition. Using the Royal Four as a template, he created identical copies of the group and used them to simulate a family that he could interact with. Flange was the first created and served as the family's pet. After years of pretend play the Seed placed Flange and the other members of the family in Seed Zones so that they may torment explorers. Attributes and Patterns Flange specializes in brute force physical attacks and many of them can kill even some of the best equipped explorers. Of particular note is his attack called Consumption which will instantly kill targets that are unfortunate enough to be hit by it. Flange has no immunity and is weak against all three main elements. Phase 1 During Phase 1 Flange is still wearing his human skin which gives him a somewhat normal appearance. He carries a mace and will quickly move to deal damage. He has no ranged weapons so he can only engage targets up close. Every attack landed on him will strain his skin suit more and more until it bursts, releasing his true chimera form. Phase 2 Flange will shed his human skin and become a chimera during Phase 2. His attacks become much more dangerous now because he has many arms and can move much faster. He will also go into an enraged state once enough damage has been done to him. During this time all damage will be halved regardless of whether or not a weakness is exploited. Phase 3 During this phase Flange's pattern remains largely unchanged although he will use Consumption which will result in an instant death for anyone that Flange manages to consume. His movements become much more erratic and he will begin to slam the ground in order to create shock waves and cause steel girders to fall from the ceiling. Additionally, other lesser monsters will begin to appear and Flange can use his consumption ability to regain health. Abilities * Normal Strike: deals massive damage if the target is not wearing medium or heavier armor. * Transformation: changes Flange into his true form. Gives DPS and speed buffs. * Rage Mode: Flange becomes enraged and gains resistances to all forms of damage * Shock Wave: Flange slams the ground and knocks down nearby targets. Also causes steel girders to fall from the ceiling * Consumption: Flange reveals his true mouth and devours targets, killing them instantly. Doing so regains health and if he consumes an explorer his maximum health increases Drops After defeat Flange fades away, leaving only the item Mask of Skin behind. It has no use aside from being a necessary sacrifice to enter the Seed's Cradle.Category:Bosses